Ritual: Curiosity
by Mettlei
Summary: Once again Hidan is bored at the Akatsuki base, so he decides to go and visit Deidara, but Deidara already has a visitor. SasoDei. Graphic Yaoi. Voyeurism. Slight bondage.


_An: this can stand alone just fine! But it is a part of the Ritual series (doesn't really matter). After I was finished writing this I realised that yes, now I see the appeal of SasoDei._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi (SasoDei). Voyeurism (Hidan). There's also some sort of...puppet-bondage-thing that I don't know how to call. But in any case this is detailed and perverse...you are warned._

_...Curiosity..._

"Rough mission?"

Hidan scowled, he thought it was obvious the mission had been rough. His Akatsuki cloak was just barely hanging to his body, with his chest revealed and bloody, his pants too were ripped and the fact that the cloak had a tear to the side showing off his leg didn't help, he was a mess and so was his partner Kakuzu beside him, lacking one of the hearts and giving off the deadly aura of revenge and hate.

Well... maybe that wasn't quite true, the mission had gone rather well except the Kakuzu losing the heart part but after the mission when Hidan had been busying himself with praising his lord Jashin and sacrificing few lost souls...Kakuzu just _had_ to start bitching about it.

_'You're wasting my time. Time is money. Hidan, we could already be on our way. He's not even a real god. Hurry up, you pansy bitch.'_

Word by word and they ended up scratching, biting and punching because that's the way things go, no jutsus on your team... no one ever said anything about biting and punching.

No one was sticking to the proclaimed rules anyway. But when it came to him and his partner it was about brute strength and muscle power and at some point Hidan thought they both thought it was just...more of an effective way to rid of anger.

"The mission was fine." He finally answered Sasori's question, he wouldn't bother answering if someone else would be asking but Sasori _asking_ that was different...even Kakuzu beside him grunted a low 'fine' before pushing him in his back almost starting another fight.

"I will report."

"Whatever." He changed his weight on his other leg as Kakuzu passed Sasori in the hallway heading for Pein's office. "Dickhead."

Kakuzu wasn't supposed to hear it but of course the miser did, there was a low growl and Kakuzu's middle finger in the air before the man disappeared around the corner.

"And I thought I was the only one having a troublesome partner." Sasori murmured looking him right in the eyes, Hidan fidgeted. It was odd that Sasori was talking to him, he had never thought much of the redhead just because there was nothing to think, Sasori stayed in the background uninterested of people around him.

"You're not...and yeah, Kakuzu's a dick."

Sasori inclined his head to the side as if trying to figure him out before a small almost non-existent smirk appeared on the nicely formed lips. "I meant you Hidan, not Kakuzu."

Hearing that and seeing the ghost of a smirk on Sasori made Hidan's fingers twitch around the handle of his scythe. He leaned on the wall, grinning.

"You're wrong. I am not troublesome, I am simple." He was, his mind worked in simple patterns without complicating unnecessarily, he wouldn't have it any other way. Yet people thought he was dumb. Maybe sometimes.

"It sounds...boring, are you calling yourself a simpleton?"

Smartass.

Hidan knew the redhead had understood what he meant but as it seemed now Sasori was teasing, or maybe it was just the Akatsuna's way of socializing, that however didn't explain why Sasori wanted this so called 'socializing' in the first place.

He didn't really socialize with anyone in Akatsuki except Kakuzu...and then Itachi...

Itachi...

It had been well over two months since he ventured in the forest dark, finding Itachi in a beautiful clearing where he and the Uchiha spent a mind blowing hour, pleasing their bodies.

The whole ordeal had been too short and fleeting for Hidan, he had fucked Itachi and he wouldn't call it any other way, he had bonded them with his ritual and took advantage of the raven haired beauty of a man.

After that...well there was nothing, Itachi avoided him and even though he wanted to confront the Uchiha to repeat the deed, it was impossible.

With Itachi leaving on missions and him doing the same, they barely ever met. In ways it was pissing Hidan off, he wouldn't deny he was dying to get his hands on Itachi again. To remind himself just how good it all had felt and what kind of sexy sounds the raven let past those delicious lips when he was buried deep inside the perfect body. The sounds, he would never forget those sounds.

But he had to deal with the thought that it really might have been the first and last time.

Sasori clearing the throat pulled him out of his thoughts. He composed himself with a grin.

"The fuck you want, Sasori?"

The miniature smirk on the scorpion-ninja's face grew wider and Hidan couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

Sasori had a cute face, a doll-like face that would make him go 'aww' most of the times. It was also the reason why it turned ten times scarier when the redhead was looking at him like this. Like an evil child.

"Nothing..." Sasori paused, the reddish brown eyes piercing into his violet ones. "I think you would make one of a kind puppet."

Hidan gulped... how _nice_. Was it a compliment or a clear threat? But then he realised that Sasori meant just what was said, the reddish eyes taking in his weapon, sliding over the blades of his scythe as if calculating its sweep range and other abilities it would provide in a fight.

"Dude...this body," Hidan's hands gestured on himself, the blood covering his skin gleaming in the light with Sasori's eyes gleaming with curiosity. "is immortal, no use for you."

A flicker of strange sadness or hate crossed Sasori's face, Hidan was starting to feel awkward.

"That is what makes you the perfect puppet... never aging, with no physical weakness."

This time it was Hidan who inclined his head to the side as if that would help him to better understand the redhead's words... it didn't help, he didn't know what Sasori was thinking behind those odd eyes and just like many times before he thought it was better not to know.

...

The next day Hidan was kindly informed by Kakuzu that they were off missions until some sort of commotion about dead bodies everywhere would quiet down. Free time would be a real blessing, if only there would be something/somebody to...do.

The rest of the Akatsuki seemed dead, the base was quiet even during the day. The most he saw as he roamed the dark tunnels were Pein and Zetsu having a silent rushed conversation which stopped as he stepped closer to the two.

He wouldn't even be able to make conversation with those two. Pein was a heathen and Zetsu was...something.

His room, chilly and poorly lit was waiting for him as he returned from the aimless walk. He didn't complain about his room, he rather liked it, he had used his own blood for the Jashin symbol decorating the otherwise boring stone wall. It was something where to put his eyes because other than the single bed and few personal belongings there was nothing else.

He had peaked in Itachi's room once, the Uchiha had books. Deidara had little figurines from clay all over the place, he refused to go closer to appreciate their beauty or ugliness but they were all over the blonde's room. Hidan didn't know about Zetsu, didn't even know if there was a room for Zetsu. Kakuzu's room was neat yet Hidan knew the miser read a lot and was always updated on what was going on. Kisame...he didn't know, Kisame's door was always locked.

But in any case it seemed all the Akatsuki's had at least something to kill the time with.

He didn't have anything, he was already finished with his worshipping for Jashin and the time he had to spend on his own just filled his mind with disturbing images.

Usually he went and ruined Kakuzu's day but this time the miser had stalked off somewhere during the dawn, probably wanted a bounty or two without having to share with Akatsuki. Happened all the time.

"Jashin...damn it." His foot tapping against the floor he fumed on the inside and then remembered that Sasori and Deidara were at the base.

Sometimes he quite enjoyed the blondes company. Unless Deidara was too busy hysterically explaining what is true art, then he didn't like it all that much, made him want to pull his own hair out and stick them in the blonde's mouth for silence.

Yes...he could go to Deidara. Deidara was lively enough for such a meek day.

...

Even the door to Deidara's room was different, covered in black smudges obviously gone through quite a few explosions. Hidan wasn't about to knock, he usually just presented himself by slamming the door open and waltzing inside, pretty much like he owned the place. Deidara didn't like it.

This time he stopped just right before the doors because he heard the noise of conversation.

Curious he pressed his ear against the door.

"Brat, look at me!"

Hidan's eyebrows pulled together, that was definitely Sasori's voice and the gasp following couldn't be anyone else's than Deidara's... but it all sort of had a familiar tone to it. He covered his mouth with his hand laughing when he realised what must be going on behind the door.

He always suspected Deidara and Sasori of something of the sort and right now it seemed those two were proving him right. In Hidan's opinion it was really obvious those two had something going on, simply because Sasori on daily basis looked like he's trying a bit too hard to deny it.

"D-Danna..."

But he had never heard Deidara sounding so... he didn't even know, he was dying to see what was going on, swallowing hard he pressed closer to the wooden door.

Maybe he was confusing things. He could hear Sasori talking but he couldn't understand what was being said and Deidara all of a sudden sounded almost angry.

"Sasori, stop messing around, hm!"

Hidan wondered could he just knock and pretend he didn't hear a thing, the curiosity was killing him. His mind already in the 'imagine' mode.

"But you obviously like me messing around, brat... look at how hard you are."

The last words were enough to make Hidan form an 'o' of his lips and press closer to the door still. His whole body jerking when the door gave in just a tiny bit, creaking open an inch.

That inch however was enough for Hidan to instantly to spot the two Akatsuki teammates.

The room was kind of dark, but the candle seated in the corner of the room was enough to see everything. Sasori was standing with the back against the wall, at first glance Hidan thought the redhead was just bored and annoyed, fully clothed in the Akatsuki garb, the delicate hands showing... the fingers moving.

The moving fingers were what made Hidan's violet eyes go wider in a perverted glee as he searched for Deidara.

The blonde was facing Sasori, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Completely naked.

Hidan felt his manhood twitch in his pants, Deidara was so...uhh, the only word his induced mind offered was _beautiful_ even if it wasn't fitting for a man. The candle made the blondes skin flicker and shine with a mysterious hue, the mild golden skin covered in thin layer of sweat, Deidara's lithe chest heaving.

But really... how could Hidan stay distanced if Deidara was sitting there with the slender legs spread open as if in a naughty invitation and Deidara's hands...those sinful hands, were playing with the hard erection Deidara was sporting, he spotted the tongues immediately, they were long and they were apparently doing their best to drive Deidara insane with pleasure.

Since Hidan had a sadistic streak in him he couldn't deny that the best thing for the whole deed was Deidara's angry, furious expression, the one visible blue eye were glaring at the Akatsuna, Deidara's rosy and succulent lips bitten by white teeth.

"Stop...you b-bastard."

There was no doubt left. None of the two noticed him, too observed in their game. And furthermore, Sasori was having so much fun using the blonde as puppet.

Hidan looked over the redhead's smirking face and the way the brown eyes sparkled up as Sasori moved the puppet strings that he couldn't see, instantly Deidara let out a wild growl but obviously couldn't help it, Deidara's left hand moved and Hidan could only watch the mouth on it drool before the blonde growling and squeezing the blue eye shut moved it between the legs.

"Ha-ah, S-Sasori, I'm not your puppet, damn you, hmm."

This was the sexiest thing Hidan had ever seen and he already was praying to Jashin that Sasori and Deidara wouldn't notice him peaking.

Sasori kind of chuckled, lowly and darkly before stepping closer to Deidara watching both hands work, one on the painful looking erection and the other between the legs.

Hidan assumed these two had started a good while back, Deidara was trembling, gasping for air, the golden hair shining in the candlelight.

He couldn't deny...Sasori was pretty badass right now, he had never even thought about the scorpion in this way...the sheer dominance radiating from the short man was maddening.

With easy moves Sasori extended an arm, the nimble fingers brushing Deidara's hair, pushing the bang behind the ear, revealing all of the pretty face even if the blue eyes remained defiant. Still it could be seen that Deidara is fighting a lost battle.

Sasori's hand laid on Deidara's tattooed chest, pushing till the blondes back connected with the sheets, next the redhead pushed Deidara's legs up till they were bent and the whole naughty deed was clearly exposed for Sasori's and Hidan's hungry eyes.

Hidan was hard and he could damn well see Sasori's excitement forming a tent, it was sort of crazy...those _hands_. Those damn hands with mouths, the way they moved over Deidara's pinkish cock, the tongue slurping, sucking and the way the other hand moved enough to press two fingers inside Deidara's body, the way Deidara hissed and then whimpered as the tongue licked at the rim of the hole.

Hidan had to try really hard to keep his uneven breathing unheard.

"D-Danna...c'mon. Ahh."

"Yes? What is it that you want?"

Sasori leaned over the tanned trembling body, reddish eyes meeting clear blue.

Hidan answered Sasori's question, in his mind _'fuck him!'._

Sasori was playfully grinning at the bothered blonde and the next moment Deidara managed to lift the head up enough to claim Sasori's lips in a demanding kiss.

To Hidan even the kiss was hot, Deidara kept making those strange animalistic sounds, they were demanding and stubborn and Sasori seemed to love that above everything else, Hidan had no clue how the redhead kept controlling the blonde with the puppet strings, he would surely mess up while being so aroused but Sasori was handling it with ease, standing up pulling Deidara with him till the blonde was once more sitting on the edge of the bed before Sasori looking up with half lidded eyes, sweaty and excited. Both of the naughty controlled hands still moving, surely driving Deidara close to the edge.

Sasori's Akatsuki cloak fell on the floor and Hidan gasped when he realised that the Akatsuna was naked under it...ah, obviously this all was planned then, at least when it came to Sasori.

The candlelight was deceiving the eyes, but Hidan still could see that Sasori's skin was pale, such contrast to Deidara's golden tan.

Sasori was stunning. It was the way Sasori stood, breathed, and existed that all just screamed of experience and dominance. Confident and proud.

Hidan licked his lips, these two were just delicious, no other word. Sasori was so excited, the proud erection before Deidara's gasping lips and Hidan had the impression that if the blonde could move on his own he would pounce Sasori right then.

"Release me, hm." Deidara growled and jerked when on Sasori's wish both Deidara's hands left what they were doing, Sasori moved them behind Deidara as if they were bonded there.

"You know I won't, not until I'm satisfied."

Deidara managed to curse before Sasori's hand was gripping the blonde locks rather roughly, still smirking like the Devil who's watching a sin, Sasori pushed his hips forward till the tip of the hard cock rubbed on Deidara's rosy lips.

The crystal blue eyes looked up at Sasori and maybe Deidara was trying to defy the redhead but it didn't look like much, Deidara's pink tongue was already out licking the head, collecting the pearls of pre-come and trying to take the cock in his mouth.

Hidan was sure this was far from the first time something like this happens, Sasori was enjoying this too much, the smug smirk never leaving as Sasori bucked the hips making Deidara take his cock deep.

And the bomber didn't disappoint, Hidan couldn't think of anything, he could just watch hungrily the way Deidara worshipped Sasori's hard rod, sucking it greedily, taking it deep just to pull back and generously lick the pink tip sucking on that too, swirling the pink tongue all around just to get all of the juice.

If only Hidan could get a drop of Sasori's blood right now...

To feel the hot mouth working on Sasori, it was obvious that Deidara was trying his best to please his Danna and it was obvious that Deidara was succeeding.

Sasori was groaning, looking down at the blonde, observing his erection going in and out of the heavenly heat, playing with him so deliciously. Sasori wasn't too rough but still Hidan could see the redhead's fingers turn white in the golden tresses, using them to push and pull till Deidara choked.

Then Sasori pulled back just enough to free the blondes mouth with the tip of his cock still rubbing on the swollen lips, the sight was so pretty... the tears in the blue eyes so alluring.

"You're an ass, Danna."

But Sasori had finally stopped smirking, too aroused, too hungry for pleasure, Sasori's hand gripped the base of his erection, rubbing the tip on the parted lips, watching the shiny wet trails his pre-come left on those delicious lips, his chest heaving his breathing unsteady, Sasori wanted nothing more than everything Deidara had to offer.

It was hard to watch for Hidan, he wouldn't stop watching but it was hard and he was so hard, it took him everything to keep his hands still when all they wanted to do was touch himself as Sasori pushed his cock back in Deidara's mouth now moving hard and fast, fucking the lovely mouth with such lusty pleasure.

The praises coming from the redhead's mouth were surely urging Deidara on because even to Hidan they sounded so damn hot and sexy, Sasori's voice low and husky.

"That's so good...yes, suck harder...mnh, Dei-da-ra you're so hot."

Fuck, fuck, fuck...Sasori was _so_ right, Deidara was so damn hot, Hidan's mouth was dry and he realised he wasn't very far from just releasing in his pants, this was where Sasori gave into the pleasure, the movements turning rough, the hips snapping forward pushing the erection hard and deep into the willing mouth, defiling it with lust.

Sasori's sounds got louder but so did Deidara's as Sasori obviously used the puppet strings to move Deidara's hand, slipping it between the tanned legs, Hidan cursed when he didn't have a clear view on what the hand was doing between Deidara's legs but judging by the wet squishy sounds Sasori made the blonde finger himself.

Too hot, Hidan's blood was boiling and he was pretty sure Sasori's blood was boiling too, the redhead groaned pushing forward hard and then keeping Deidara's head prisoner for a good while before pulling back, Sasori's erection leaving the wet mouth with a string of drool still connecting the two.

"Sasori no Danna... I'm-...ah."

Finally Deidara sounded just begging and Hidan realised that it was what Sasori was after all this time, the bomber was always so aggressive and stubborn and defiant. But now Deidara was just looking up to Sasori with the blue eyes half lidded and pleading, the swollen lips gasping for air unevenly, clearly Deidara was on the edge, the blonde's erection weeping freely, the natural lubricant sliding down the pinkish cock and over the smooth sacks where Deidara's fingers were now furiously sliding in and out of the little hole, stretching and wetting.

Hidan didn't know it was Deidara's or Sasori's doing but Deidara fell back on the bed pulling the slender muscled legs up and bent them, spreading widely.

"I love you like this, trembling and ready for me." Sasori was moving fast but Hidan could still numbly follow everything, Sasori waved the hand in the air and both Deidara's hands were suddenly above the blonde's head, pinned to the bed with the invisible strings, Deidara's legs jerked as they too were caught by the strings pulled upwards till the little tanned ass was all exposed for Sasori, the wet puckered entrance gleaming in the candlelight and twitching lewdly.

Hidan licked his lips at the same time Sasori did and really if he could he would barge in the room, push Sasori aside and have his way with Deidara, plant his face between those slender legs just like Sasori was doing it, licking firmly from the wrinkled hole to the pink throbbing cock, giving it a hard suck before sliding back down to tease the quivering skin with the tip of the tongue.

Sasori pushed his tongue deep in the heat and Deidara gave out a delicious moan, spurring the redhead on.

Squirming in the invisible bonds Deidara was going insane, the lively tongue inside of him wriggling and nudging on his sensitive nerve endings making him feel so hot and so needy. Deidara's head moved on the sheets, messing up his hair, his body trembling and sweating, he was so ready.

"Sass-ori, hm... I can't stand it...Danna."

And obviously the redhead had some sort of warm feelings for the bomber because it looked like Sasori was having the time of his life pleasuring the blonde, sliding the tongue everywhere, licking the smooth sacks before teasingly going over the twitching cock again, two fingers rubbing on the entrance, teasing it open just to slide the digits inside and curl them skilfully.

Deidara's body jerked, wild whimpering sounds escaping as Sasori thrust his fingers inside deep and hard.

"You like this huh? Even my fingers could make you come like this, right Dei?!"

"Yes...fuck yes, Sasori!"

Sasori was surprisingly rough but Deidara was obviously used to it and obviously loved it to bits, the moans getting out of control as the redhead fingered the stretched hole, preparing it for his throbbing cock.

Nothing could tell Sasori more just how ready Deidara was than the begging blue eyes and low sounds coming from the sweet lips.

Giving few strokes to his aching erection Sasori moved forward till he was leaning over Deidara with his feet still on the floor, the angle was perfect for him to rub his manhood on the wet hole, Deidara shivered turning the head to the side and biting on his own arm, Sasori's eyes lingered on the way the mouths on Deidara's palms were drooling and licking around as if hungry to reach something, this always happened when Deidara was well into it and Sasori loved the sight.

With a hard thrust he was inside, buried in the supple flesh, pushing and forcing the tight heat to take him whole.

With Sasori deep inside and Deidara moaning deep and long Hidan was drooling, gripping his crotch hard with his hand with the other over his mouth because he felt like moaning as well, Sasori was well endowed and the blonde looked in pleasurable pain... now he wouldn't mind a drop of Deidara's blood, so he as well could feel it.

Feel Sasori so deep inside and so dominant standing over Deidara, looking down at the place where they were joined, where the big cock was almost ripping the smooth flesh, stretching Deidara and pleasuring him at the same time.

Sasori moved slowly, giving Deidara time to accept the intrusion but the way Deidara kept arching upwards and tried to push the little backside harder on the intruding erection it seemed Sasori was cautious for no reason.

Hidan couldn't help it, his hand had mind on its own when it sneaked into his pants, fingers wrapping around his aching need as Sasori started moving harder and faster, the lewd sounds of fucking filling the room.

Right now Hidan was sure none of the two would hear him or notice him even if he opened the door widely, Sasori was turning into a wild beast, the narrow hips slamming forward hard and with aggression, slapping their skin together with force, Sasori's hands rubbing and stroking Deidara's cock and chest before they could do nothing more than grip Deidara's hips hard and hold the blonde in place.

"So hot... I could fuck you like this all day long." Sasori's lusty growls blended with Deidara's approving moans. "You take me so well, Dei... so tight."

Hidan never thought Sasori was much of a talker but then again he also never thought Sasori was much of a lover either.

Just like he had never thought Deidara could make those sexy sounds while laying on the back spread open while taking a cock.

Sasori must have released the puppet strings because Deidara's legs wrapped around Sasori's hips pulling the redhead inside on each powerful thrust, Deidara's arms wrapped around Sasori's neck and the kiss that followed was long and deep, Sasori's hips furiously chasing and giving pleasure.

Sasori pulled back, the reddish brown eyes lidded looking at the blonde sin under him, moaning and arching in his every move, the flesh around his cock clenching and sucking him deeper inside with every time...maddening.

Sasori growled knowing that he was close, the foreplay with Deidara was always his undoing even if he was the one keeping it long and tortuous. But nothing was better than this, to feel Deidara under and all around him, accepting all he had to give.

"Sasori... I wanna cum...l-let me cum."

Hidan's hand was moving furiously up and down his weeping cock _'let him cum, damn it.'_ He was biting on his lower lip, squeezing his hard erection with his fingers till it hurt to prevent coming at the moment when Sasori used the blonde hair to pull Deidara's head back, biting into the gracious neck just to lick and suck it afterwards.

Too much... Deidara was just mindlessly moaning now, drool gathering on the corner of the mouth, the blue eyes squeezed shut as Sasori kept pounding inside grabbing at Deidara's body whenever he could, groping and feeling, both were covered in sweat and Hidan too was sweating now, his hips moving helplessly.

Sasori moved then, leaning more away from Deidara's lips, pushing his hips forward with force and then Deidara wasn't moaning anymore, the blonde sort of screamed...the scream far from ear splitting and just loud enough to be sexy and convincing that the pleasure was intense.

"There Sasori...ahh right there, h-harder."

And Sasori gave it harder, till Deidara's whole body was jerking with each powerful thrust, just how much Deidara loved it could be said by the screams, Sasori's name leaving the parted mouth often enough to please Sasori's controlling nature.

When Sasori held Deidara's hips, the blonde used his unique hands to bring himself over the edge, the mouths on the hands licking at his cock till Deidara moved the hand so one of the mouths would take the tip of his erection inside.

Sasori felt the tight flesh around his cock pulse and clench, sucking on him, he knew Deidara was coming. "Sasori no Dannna...ahhh."

Deidara's legs pulled him inside hard, not letting him move anymore and he didn't need to. He was coming too, jerking his hips as if to get deeper still, while he was releasing himself inside Deidara, his energy leaving him almost instantly, Sasori could only groan his partners name, pleasure still raw in his veins as he collapsed on Deidara's sweaty body, feeling Deidara remove the hand from between them and put it on his back, holding him in a half embrace.

Hidan swallowed with difficulty, his hand still down his pants, still holding his now softening length. He had made a mess... oh yes he did, because no matter how he had tried to stop it, it was all useless when those two hit the peak.

It had been too sensual to resist, the way they clutched unto each other and the way Deidara had screamed Sasori's name... so Hidan didn't even feel guilty, his heart was still racing and his violet eyes shining...he never expected to see Sasori and Deidara like this.

And even now as he lazily watched the two lay there numbly, he realised that they were beautiful. Not just physically... the bond that was obviously there, was beautiful.

Hidan's face turned serious and sour as he turned away and made his way down the hallway to the bathrooms.

Deidara and Sasori was doing it right! The two showed how even if they were supposed to be evil and criminals there was a chance for something... pure and precious.

It took Hidan a while to realise that the odd feeling in his chest was... longing.

If only someone would look at him like Deidara had looked at Sasori...

...

_An: so, how did I do with SasoDei? Did you like? I am curious to hear what you think of this... thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
